A Moment's thought
by dreamergirl090
Summary: Characters Thoughts on different scences especially from the end of POTC 3. Spoilers! Please Read and Review
1. To save the whelp or not to save him

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_I love the last scene in the third movie. I found it so moving so I decided to do different view points from different character. This is Captain Jacks!_

_Enjoy! Review!_

* * *

"Will!" screamed a blood curdled voice which gave him chills up and down his spine. He was afraid to look, but he did. 

There _she_ was screaming and crying. Such a pretty face torn apart by fear.

There _he_ was lumped against the ship's edge. Stunned and confused more than usual.

There _he_ was with those stupid tentacles and a stupid grin on his face.

And he just stood there and he, Captain Jack Sparrow was actually scared out of his mind.

Here were two people that he continued to twist their lives in never ending circles and here he was, a lucky son of a bitch.

They had risked their lives countless times for him and he continued to deceive them for his own benefit. This time though, it had gone too far.

In this time thinking, his hand grasped a now worthless sword and the other hand with the still beating heart,he realized immortality wasn't for him. It actually pained him to realize that one of his plans had actually failed, but it failed for good reasons.

As his eyes swiveled around this situation, cannons still sounded and gun shots still rang, but he didn't hear them. The only things he heard were the shallow breaths of air William Turner was holding onto and the sobbing of dear Elizabeth. What was a captain to do?

As he looked at her, her pained eyes locked onto him and pleaded with him. Please help! Jack cringed because he didn't know how to help. Will's shallow breath didn't make it any easier.

He didn't like the whelp, well okay he did have a soft spot for him deep down. And then a sudden realization came upon him. It wasn't the best solution, but it did seem the only way to save the sorrow whelp who called himself a pirate.

His mind raced endlessly and suddenly he was next to Will's side and he didn't know how. He no longer thought, but acted as a pirate shouldn't and what even more surprised him was what happened seconds later.

The crew of the once Davy Jones was approaching the three of them ever slowly, but always chanting "Part of the Crew, Part of the Ship!" He grabbed Elizabeth because he knew that he didn't, she would go under and he had to save her for Will.

As Captain Jack Sparrow hung on the tattered ropes into the sky and Elizabeth grasped onto him tightly never letting go, he realized that as she looking longingly into the ocean that giving up the immortality for the love of her life to live was actually the right choice that he, the Captain and a friend had to make.


	2. Is this how it ends?

_This is also from the last couple of scenes in the movie, through Will's POV_

_Enjoy! Review Please!_

* * *

It is twisted back and forth, the pain is searing,

In and out of focus, in and out of life,

Voices and images flash brightly then dimly,

Is this the end? Can it be?

Jack? He holds the knife dangling above "the thump and thump"

Elizabeth? She's screaming and crying, but about what?

The pains continues to sear and makes him gasp for air, something taken for granted every day, but now it's a prize that can not be won.

His eyes continue to dart back and forth in no apparent motion, but then they stop, fixed above on the object that stabbed him, the sword.

The sword that was the beginning and end to all things,

The one he created and then the one that has destroyed him,

No longer can he breathe.

His eyes fluttered closed and he felt something shake him.

Let me be, let me be!

He struggled to open them and there she was, the apple of his eye,

Dear sweet Elizabeth.

She was crying, holding him softly.

Her mouth quivered as she spoke

What was she saying?

It didn't matter, her touch felt so good

If this is so it ends, let be known that she is one that he loves.

As his eyes close and his breath became shallow,

Someone wrenched his cold limp hand and something was placed between his hand,

That something was familiar, the handle of a sword.

He knew he would never make another and that made him sad

If never making a sword made him cry like an old fool then deep in his heart he was crying a river because his new bride whom he loves is now a widow.


	3. My brave knight

Yeah, I wrote this awhile ago, but I've been lazy. From Liz's point of view. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Life is precious

Life is pure

Life can be taken in a moment's notice

He was precious

He was pure

He was taken in a moment's notice

Everything was fast,

the storm, the fight,

I hope for his sake, it

was quick for him.

Oh how he looked at me? Oh how that had hurt the most.

His eyes showed me the pain, the confusion and especially the sadness.

The sadness, the dawning realization that his life was ending when it had only begun.

How I wish my touch could have healed him and my voice soothed him through the pain. If that was all that was needed, I could have made him new and whole.

I tried to hold onto him, but he was slipping away from this mortal world.

His lips were damp from the rain and his body had gone numb, but I know he didn't know a thing except that he knew he was dying.

I finally knew through his pain that life wasn't fair and it was plain in sight that fairness was not on my side nor his.

As I pressed my warm lips to his cold soon lifeless lips, I knew love could not save him. I only wish it could, but as Jack came to Will's soon lifeless side I realized that love could lead to the right opportune moment.

Dear ol' Jack was afraid too and I could see he didn't want reality to set in.

Through my tear stained eyes I saw Jack kill that cruel captain of the Flying Dutchman with one gently movement of picking up Will's hand and then with Will's hand, a vicious stab at Jones's heart. Jones's heart had finally beated for the last time.

I knew that this was the end and it was truly a bitter victory because as I held onto Jack and we escaped high into the clouds I knew I had lost my knight in shining armor that I had dreamed about as a young girl. My dear knight was not lost to the dragon, but a horrible man with long gangly tentacles and a ship that was crewed by the undead.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please! 


End file.
